Hetalia No Naku Koro Ni
by Anime-Portal13
Summary: Gilbert Maebara has moved to Hinamizawa and befriended four other boys in his school: Alfred Sonozaki, Ivan Ryuuguu, Lovino Houjou and Feliciano Furude. Summary is blah, story is much better. Rating goes up, K for now.


**Hetalia No Naku Koro Ni**

**A/N: A crossover thing between Hetalia and Higurashi. I had the idea of this a while ago and stuff, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm still coming up with a few characters and stuff, so yeah. I still need a Satoshi. Characters are:**

**Prussia as Keiichi (Gilbert Maebara)  
America as Mion (Alfred Sonozaki)  
Russia as Rena (Ivan Ryuuguu)  
Romano as Satoko (Lovino Houjou)  
Italy as Rika (Feliciano Furude)  
Canada as Shion (Matthew Sonozaki)  
**

**I also left the village the way it is: Good old Hinamizawa. :D I've changed a few other things as well. Lovi's still... Well, Lovi, but he barely swears and he's cheerful. Talk about OOC. O.O'' And Feli's not so obsessed with pasta and doesn't really speak at all. -w-'' Ivan's not tall either. Wonder what happened there? -shot- And I wonder who Tomitake is...? ewe  
**

**Welp, that's about it. Review and tell me who Satoshi should be! And if you don't know Higurashi, watch it. But if you've got a weak stomach or don't like gore, don't watch.  
**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Studio DEEN, FUNimation and Hidekaz Himaruya. Higurashi is owned by Ryukishi07. If I did own them, Higurashi Kira wouldn't be harem and Hetalia would involve Yaoi. LOTS AND LOTS OF IT...  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Onikakushi-hen ~Episode 1: Hajimari~

_Showa 58, June_

The silver haired boy swung a metal bat around, hitting everything in sight. He swung the bat up and hit and broke the light, bringing it down to bash two other males to death. Blood splattered everywhere as the boy let out insane grunts as he brought the bat down on the other two males. Even though they were dead, he kept on bringing it down. _  
_

The boy finally stopped and dropped the bat and stared around the blood-bathed room.

* * *

Gilbert Maebara woke up for school. He stretched his arms and went downstairs. "_Guten morgen_." He mumbled to his mother. "_Guten morgen_." His mother replied. Gilbert began eating the breakfast his mother made. A few minutes later, he changed and picked up his bag. "I'm leaving." He said, slipping on his shoes.

Gilbert's mother walked up to him. "Wait, Gilbert." She said. "Huh?" He asked. "Thank your friend Ivan for the pickles." He opened the door and waved. "_Ja, ja_. Got it."

_It's been a month since I've moved here to Hinamizawa. I learned at first that the air has it's own taste. _

"Gilbert! Good morning!" Greeted a very cheerful Ivan Ryuuguu. Gilbert sighed. "Man, you're early. It's okay to sleep in sometimes, you know!" He teased. Ivan smiled. "But if I slept in, I would make you the one to wait." He stated. Gilbert looked away. "Nah, I'd leave you behind." He said. Ivan gasped. "That's cold of you, Gilbert! I always wait for you, so that's mean!"

"I'd leave... right away, you know?"  
"Gilbert... Why are you so cold?"

Gilbert turned around and smiled. "I was kidding. Jeez, you're easy to fool. I'd wait for you." Ivan blushed. "Oh... Thank you."

_The guy who blushes a lot is Ivan Ryuuguu. It's only been a month since I meet him, but I've noticed that his name isn't the only thing that's odd about him. _

"Oh! You're welcome for the pickles." He said, smiling. Another friend of Gilbert and Ivan's, Alfred Sonozaki, waved to them by the shed with the water wheel. "You're here. I've been waiting! You're late, both of you!" He shouted. Ivan smiled and waved back. "Good morning, Al!" Gilbert's eyes hooded annoyingly. "You're the one that's always late."

Alfred waved to Gilbert and snickered. "Long time no see, Gil. How many years has it been, huh?" He teased. Gilbert rolled his eyes in response. "Oh please. I've only been absent for two days."

_Like an opposite to ever punctual Ivan, he's easy going. He's Alfred Sonozaki. Alfred's one grade higher than me and he's class leader. Why can't someone as awesome as me be class leader? How the hell should I know? _

"How was the city?" Alfred asked. Gilbert looked back. "I only went for a funeral, so I didn't get to do much. It was boring." "Hey, did you get what I was looking for?" The elder male replied. "I told you Alfred, I went to a funeral!"

_Hinamizawa's a small village with only one school that only has one classroom. And that classroom has different grade levels with 15 students total. There's only one teacher, and she has it tough teaching a crapload of different grade levels with different material each. Sometimes I help out by teaching Ivan and Alfred as well. Don't ask, I just have a feeling in my gut that makes me do it when I don't even want to. _

A bell sounded as Ivan highlighted the last few questions with a blue highlighter. "Gilbert, you're quite good at teaching, you know?" He commented. "It's easy to understand when you explain it." Gilbert sulked. "Meh, not really. I barely understand the whole thing myself. Why the heck do I have to teach you guys?" Alfred laughed. "If you're going to teach, they say you have to understand it three times as much as the ones you're teaching." He said. Gilbert shouted in his face; fists clenched. "Hey, hey, hey! You're a grade level higher than me, right? Why the hell do I have to teach YOU, more importantly?"

Alfred pushed his forehead and Gilbert fell back. "Stop worrying about the little things." He said. Ivan giggled. "Hey, Gilbert, do you have plans for tomorrow?" Alfred commented, "You know, you can't go around town by yourself. You don't know the whole village like the back of your hand." Gilbert agreed, he couldn't. He could end up in a forest or something and have no idea how the hell he'd get back home. "Yeah, you're right as hell. I don't even feel comfortable with going from home to school. What kind of idiot feels like that?"

Ivan smiled. "Yeah, so Al and I decided to take you around town tomorrow. I'll make lunch for us, so what do you say?" Alfred butted in. "You'll go with us, right?" Gilbert rolled his eyes again. "If I'm free." Alfred pouted. "Hey, hey! What's with that attitude, huh? We're asking you for an opportunity to know the village better! You'll get lost without us, idiot!" Gilbert repeated the same thing and turned away, sneering. "If I'm _free._"

Alfred was pissed. He held up a clenched fist and growled. Ivan looked at Gilbert cutely. "So... You aren't free, Gilbert?" Gilbert realized how cute he was acting and held up his hand in a stop motion, but said anyway, "Nah, I'm free." Alfred gaped at him. "_What?_" Ivan smiled and blushed. "Yay. I'm glad!" He giggled. The elder male looked at Gilbert, eyes slitted and mouth curled into a mean smile. "Hey, hey, what's up with the different answer? I asked you, you said no! He asked you, you said yes! What the hell?"

Gilbert stuck his tongue out. Alfred was _totally _pissed at this. His fist clenched even harder. "Hey, Ivan, let's go alone tomorrow." Gilbert offered. Ivan giggled. "If that's what you want, Gilbert~" He said. Alfred wanted to kick Gilbert in the soft spot- or in other words, his _vital regions._ As hard as _HELL. "_Wait a second! I was the one who thought of this whole get-together!"

* * *

Ivan walked up the stone stairs. "This is the Furude Shrine. It's probably the best place to see the town." Gilbert groaned in response. His back ached from walking up all those _goddamn stone stairs. _"There's going to be a festival down here next school break." Once again, Gilbert groaned.

They rested in a field overlooking the whole village. Ivan brought out all the food he cooked and brought. It was a lot of food, to say the least. "Ta-da! Ivan's special deluxe lunch bento!" He said happily. Gilbert looked at all the food. "Would you look at that... That's a lot of food."

As Gilbert and Alfred sat down, a child's voice behind them said, "Hello desu~" Gilbert and Alfred turned around. "Oh! They're here!" Alfred cried. One of the children, a brown haired one whose name was Lovino Houjou, raised an eyebrow as he hid behind another boy, whose name was Feliciano Furude. "Lovino and Feliciano?"

_Those two are also my classmates, Lovino Houjou and Feliciano Furude. Of course, they're lower grades than we are. _

"What's going on here?" Lovino asked, his eyebrow still raised. Feliciano walked towards the older males. "Can't you see? We're about to eat!" Lovino walked up to them as well and pushed (Literally. Gilbert fell over.) Gilbert over. "I can very well see that! I'm saying, what are you doing in someone's backyard?" Lovino shouted. Gilbert got back up. "A shrine is a public place! You can't monopolize it!" He protested.

Feliciano looked at Lovino with a smile on his face. "Like Gilbert said, Lovino, it's everyone's backyard." Gilbert laughed and motioned for Feliciano to sit down. "Yess~ Feli's a good boy; come sit down, Feliciano. Let's eat together." Feliciano did sit down. Lovino sneered. "Fine, I guess I'll eat with you guys." Gilbert shot back, "There's no room for you to sit, and there's not enough awesome food for you." He said, sticking his tongue out.

Lovino was angry now. "_What_ did you say?" He yelled, beginning to cat-fight with Gilbert. They made whining noises as they scratched at each others hands. Ivan smiled. "Don't worry, there's some for Lovino as well, okay?" Gilbert fought back, still indulged in a cat-fight with Lovino. "_Nein_! Lovino's share is mine! All mine!" Lovino yelled, "_Che palle_! I won't allow it, jerk!"

The two bickering males ceased. Feliciano passed chopsticks to Lovino. "Here are your chopsticks." Lovino took them and jerked off the wrapper. "I'm gonna have some!" He said. "Me too!" Gilbert followed. All of them began eating. Alfred munched on a octopus-shaped sausage and said, "Oh, how good it is to be young." Ivan smiled. "There's a lot of food. Eat up, there's enough for everyone!"

"The hamburger's _mine_!" Gilbert exclaimed, stabbing his chopsticks in the small patty. "No way I'll let that happen!" Lovino yelled, bringing a fist up, knocking Gilbert on the head; the chopsticks flying out of his hand and the burger slipping off of it. "...Punching people on the head is against the rules..." Gilbert mumbled weakly. "Oh? There was a rule?" Lovino mocked. Feliciano smiled. "This is so fun~ Ivan's cooking is delicious." Alfred just laughed happily.

* * *

By the time they returned to the village, it was already dusk. "Well, I'm off for today. See you guys tomorrow!" Alfred said, saluting. Gilbert smiled. "Thanks Mion. We all had some awesome fun today." "See you tomorrow, Al." Ivan followed. "Okay!" Mion replied, running off home. "Thanks for hanging out with us today, Gilbert. Did you have fun?" Ivan commented. Gilbert nodded. "Yeah. I sure did. I don't want to go home yet, though." Ivan looked up at him. "Oh. So do you want to go somewhere else before you go home?"

Gilbert pondered this and asked, "Will it be far?" Ivan shook his head. "We'll have to walk a bit, but it won't take long. Over here, this way!" He said, beginning to run off. "Oi, oi!" Gilbert called after him, trying to catch up with the other male's speed.

Ivan giggled. "It's been a while... I wonder if I'll find something new today!" Gilbert wore a bored expression on his face. "You had something to do _here? _At this _trash dump?_" The other male turned around with a disappointed expression. "It's not trash! For Ivan, they're all mountains of treasure!" Gilbert answered with a bored, "Huh?" Ivan's eyes sparkled suddenly. "Oh, a new mountain! Yay!" He ran off to see the mountain of "treasure". Gilbert once again ran after him, saying "Hey, wait! Wait up!" before slipping on a can and falling on his back. Ivan waved at him from the bottom. "Don't worry, Gilbert! Just wait there. I'll be right back!" He said, starting off again. "What a country guy." Gilbert muttered. He closed his eyes, listening to the cicadas cries as if they were a lullaby.

A man walked up and towered over Gilbert, holding a camera up to his face. Gilbert's eyes shot open and got up, startled obviously by the man. "Y-You surprised me!" He cried. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." The man replied. He had glasses and chocolate brown hair with deep blue eyes. There was a curled, unruly ahoge sticking up from his hair- just like Alfred's. (Alfred's wasn't curled. But still...) "Are you from Hinamizawa?" He asked Gilbert. "Y-yeah..." Gilbert replied. "Hello, then. I'm Roderich, a freelance photographer. I come here to Hinamizawa from time to time."

Gilbert stood and faced Roderich. "Shouldn't you ask for permission before you take photographs?" "Sorry. I've been taking photos of birds, so I have never asked for their permission before." He said, laughing a bit. "Gilbert!" Ivan called from a mile away. "Sorry for making you wait, I'm almost finished here." "There's someone with you?" Roderich asked. "What's he doing over there?" Gilbert shrugged. "I dunno... Maybe checking up on the body she unawesomely killed?" Roderich's expression became grave. "That was quite a horrible incident. I hear they still haven't found one of the arms." That was when Gilbert's crimson-purplish eyes became wide. "W-what?"

"Gilbert!" Ivan said, running up to the other male. "Gilbert, sorry for making you wait!" Roderich smiled at Gilbert. "Well, I guess I'm off. Sorry for surprising you, Gilbert." The other male was spacing out. Ivan walked in front of Gilbert. "Did you wait?" He asked. Ivan soon noticed Gilbert's unresponsiveness. "Hm? Gilbert?" Gilbert was pulled back into reality and asked, "Oh. Did you find something, Ivan?" Ivan smiled.

"_Da_! I did find something! I found a big_ Matryoshka_ doll!"  
"A _Matryoshka_ doll? Like the ones that stand outside those Russian-adapted restaurants?"  
"Yeah, a _Matryoshka _doll! It's so cute! I want to take it home with me~"  
"Since it's just trash, you can take it home without a care, right?"

Ivan's eyes drooped a bit. "But it's buried under a trash heap and I can't get it out." Gilbert smiled. "I'll help you tomorrow." The other male looked up. "After all... I do owe you for the awesome lunch you made today. Ivan smiled happily. "Thanks. With your help I can get out the Matryoshka doll!" He said, soon turning around and making excited, intelligible noises. "Um... Ivan... Did something happen here?" Gilbert asked. " Ivan turned to face Gilbert and answered, "They were going to construct a dam here. But the details are a bit fuzzy..."

"A dam? Did something happen during construction? Like... an accident of some unawesome sort?"  
"I don't know." Ivan said in a deadpan voice.  
"Eh?"

"Ivan used to live somewhere else before last year." Ivan said in his normal, bubbly voice. "You're a transfer student too?" Gilbert asked. Ivan turned away, his face shrouded by shadow. "_Da._ That's why I don't know much about before. Sorry." "Oh. I see." Gilbert replied. Ivan turned back around and smiled.

* * *

The bell rang and two small children ran out of the room. "See you later!" The boy said, leaving with the girl.

"Well, there's something I have to ask to you members." Alfred began. "Should we let Gilbert in as a part of our club?" He said, holding out his hand to Gilbert. Ivan smiled and raised his hand. "Ivan doesn't object!" Lovino laughed arrogantly. "Can a lowlife be a match for me?" Feliciano smiled. "Lovino and I both agree as well." Alfred stood excitedly and exclaimed, "Everyone agrees! Congratulations, Gilbert! We all accept your new part in our club!" Gilbert stood as well and asked, "Wait, explain first- what kind of club is this? I haven't even agreed to join yet!"

Alfred took a breath and began. "Well you see, the club is one where we adjust to this ever changing harsh world and train ourselves and..." Feliciano interrupted, saying, "In short, we all play games together in this club." Gilbert rested his head in his hand. "I understand." Alfred's mouth curled into a wicked smile. "Oh, but we aren't just playing around, you know. You have to go past your limit. Give it your all." He sneered. Gilbert took notice of what he was saying and became a little creeped out.

"Let's just have fun." Gilbert mumbled. Alfred became energetic at this. "So naive of you! Rule number one: Aim for the top! Just playing for fun is completely unforgivable!" He said, aggressively "poking" Gilbert's cheek. Lovino did the same, but with two fingers, continuing, "Rule number two: To get to the top, you're allowed to do anything you want- and that means cheating is allowed." Gilbert rubbed his throbbing cheeks. "I get it, I get it..."

The elder walked over to the game closet. "Well, I suppose a complicated game isn't fair for Gil. So we should play a game everyone knows. How about the card game "Old Maid"?" He said, pulling out a deck of cards. Gilbert gave Alfred a thumbs up. "No problem!" Alfred sat down and set the penalty rule. "Alright, so the incentive for this one is that the loser must obey the winner. Are these rules fine?" He asked. Lovino winked. "Bring it on."

Alfred began shuffling the cards. "Alright, let's shuffle the cards." Ivan reached out for a card. "I'll take a card." Gilbert noticed how scratched and slightly bent they are. "Wow, these cards are pretty beat up. That's one unawesome quality. It can't be that you guys know which cards are which by the scratches, right?" He said.  
Everyone soon had a creepy look on their faces. And when I said creepy- I meant _creepy_- like they're gonna murder you. "W-wait a minute! That's not fair!" Gilbert cried.

They still had those creepy looks. Lovino said to Gilbert, "Remember- Rule number two: To get to the top, you're allowed to to _anything_." Ivan smiled. "Some of the cards are pretty unique, so I'm pretty sure Gilbert will memorize them soon." Gilbert pretended to be strong. "Alright, bring it! This isn't even a handicap for me!" Gilbert takes a handful of cards and begins to join the game.

They all take a pair of cards from the deck and throw them down. Alfred laughs. "You know what? I'll name your cards from the right. Three, four, nine, Jack and Queen." He teases. Gilbert was shocked- that was actually the list of his cards from right to left. Feliciano smiled. "And the old maid is the Jack of diamonds." He said. Gilbert frantically shuffled his cards around. Lovino sneered. "It's useless to shuffle your cards around." He took a card from Gilbert's hand and threw down his final pair. "I win!"

Gilbert yelled in despair. "Devils... these guys are devils!" He got up and looked at Ivan. "Oh... Ivan isn't a devil... right?" Ivan looked at one of Gilbert's cards. "I'm sorry Gilbert, but... this one is the three of hearts, right?" He said, taking one of the cards. Ivan looked at it and smiled, throwing it down. "I win."

Gilbert lost that game... and the game after that... and the game after that... and the game after- nah, forget it. Time to continue.

He scratched his silver-haired head wearily. "Um... Maybe we should play with cleaner cards or else it's not fair for Gilbert." Ivan said worriedly. Alfred waved it off. "Ivan, Gilbert's a tough guy. He can handle this, right?" Feliciano walked over to Gilbert and patted his head. "Good Luck." He said. Gilbert covered his cards. "Come on, Gil. Don't hide them." Gilbert took his hand away and Alfred noticed a card on the right with a bent right ear. "That bent right ear? That's the two of diamonds." He said, taking it from Gilbert's hand.

But when he took it... "What?"Alfred cried. "What's wrong? Mistaking a card isn't like you, Al." Ivan commented. "No way...Gilbert, did you...?" Alfred continued. Gilbert begun laughing... Then finally broke out laughing. "You fell for it, Alfred Sonozaki!" He exclaimed. Even Lovino was surprised. "You bent it yourself? I gotta say, that's clever." Gilbert crossed his arms triumphantly and arrogantly. Feliciano clapped softly. "Gilbert finally fought back." The arrogant male gave a thumbs up to the male beside him.

"Good job, Gilbert. That was a sleek move you made, _da_?" Ivan said excitedly. Alfred looked at Gilbert. "I gotta hand it to you, dude. Although it was kind of expected from you. Who would've thought up such a move? Good job, Gil." He complimented. Lovino took a look at the board and sneered. "But I guess it was a little late- right?" He teased. Gilbert looked happy. "Well, at least I fooled Alfred, right? That alone is good enough for the awesome me."

Alfred got up with a creepy look on his face. "Well, now it's time for the punishment game. The loser obeys the winner. We don't want him to stop coming to school, so let's start off soft." He said, holding a felt pen up. Ivan was holding his upper body still while Lovino and Feliciano took care of his legs. Alfred swayed, kinda teasing Gilbert with it. The more he swayed, the more panicked Gilbert unawesomely became. But he couldn't help it anymore. He screamed. "STOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"

* * *

"A _Matryoshka_ doll? I see, that's why Ivan left right after club activities." Alfred said. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Ivan is so strange. To think something like that is cute." The designs on his face looked like a cross between a panda and a cat. The two were walking home from club activities after cleaning up. "Yeah, and he can't think any clearly when he finds something cute." The elder continued. Gilbert decided to change the subject. "That dam construction thing... did something happen there? Like, during construction or something?" He asked. Alfred looked up. "Yeah... These government guys came just to build a dam or something like that." Gilbert looked confused. "Suddenly?" The elder's expression became grave.

"Yeah, that's right. So we all fought against them. If we complied like a bunch of weaklings, this town would've been underwater by now."  
"How did you win? It was the government you went against, right? How the hell did you guys manage to win?"  
"I know. The mayor and some other people went to Tokyo and spoke to some representatives. Something like that. While that stuff was going on, the construction plan was postponed or so and we won. Fair and square, you could call it." Alfred laughed joyfully.

Gilbert was a bit confused. "I didn't mean that at first, but... Did something unawesomely violent happen? Like a murder or something?" Alfred stopped there. Gilbert looked back. "What's the matter?" Alfred looked at Gilbert. "No." He said in the same deadpanned voice Ivan had used when Gilbert asked the same thing. Gilbert kind of waved off as a coincidence that they were acting the same.

Alfred returned to his usual demeanor. "Well then, Gil. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and you can't wash off the marker designs until you get home~" He teased, running off home. Gilbert knew that. If he did, he'd probably get another punishment. "I won't, I swear!" He replied.

The silver-haired boy walked home and washed off the marker, then returned to the dump as he said yesterday to help Ivan. The younger boy was trying to pull something heavy out of the way- in which he didn't excel at. "Trying hard, eh?" Gilbert teased. Ivan turned around. "Oh, _p__rivet, _Gilbert! What are you doing here?" Gilbert saluted in response. "I got a distress call from here. So the awesome me decided to come out and see. Some kind of incident?" He looked around. "Where are the injured?" The younger male looked at him with a confused expression. "Incident?" He asked. Gilbert looked at Ivan. "I heard a _Matryoshka _doll was helplessly buried under a heap of trash."

Ivan finally understood. "Ohh. I see. You surprised me. I didn't think you were joking. Hehe~" Gilbert took his hand away. "Alright, where's the _Matryoshka _doll?" "Oh, it's over here." Ivan replied. He skipped over to the heap of trash. "See, you can spot it from here." Gilbert peered at it. "Woah, it's pretty deep. We're gonna need an axe or a saw or something of that awesome sort." Ivan smiled. "We do? OK, wait here then, Gilbert." He said, standing and going off to get something. "H-hey!" Gilbert called after the younger boy. He got up and began to walk after him. About to walk out of the dump, he spotted some magazines, newspapers and comics. Gilbert picked up one of them and remembered what Roderich said.

_"That was quite a horrible incident. I hear they still haven't found one of the arms."_

He leafed through the pages, finding a page or so about the murder. His crimson-purplish eyes grew a bit wide. "Here it is... Murder at Hinamizawa Dam..." He mumbled, reading the article. "Lynched, murdered, bodies unawesomely cut up by an axe or so... One of the criminals are still on the loose..." Then his eyes grew a tad more wider as he remembered Alfred and Ivan's behavior.

_"I don't know."_  
_"No."_

_So there was something... Thinking back now... those loud-ass cicadas... they must've been trying to warn me about every unawesome thing that was going to happen here... _

Ivan almost reached the dump with a sharp looking pipe with an evil looking smile on his face.

_Every unawesome thing... _

* * *

**That's right, Austria is Tomitake! xD Just to make sure not all of the main characters aren't OOC, I made Gil say unawesome and awesome and the sort, and Al say... well, things Americans say... I guess. Once again, review and tell me who Satoshi should be! Even if it's probably gonna be a crack pairing. :'D**_  
_


End file.
